Finally
by JC HOYT
Summary: Just a short one


WOODY  
  
"Listen to that little voice in my head huh?" I pondered Max's advice out loud as I watched Jordan dancing teasingly by herself, reeling me in with those eyes, inviting me to join her with a seductive wave of her finger. I glanced over to Max who was staring at me with one of those poor kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into looks. He didn't have to say it, I knew that's what he was thinking, I had learned to read Max's expressions long ago. He could read mine too, I'd never said to anyone how I feel about Jordan, they just knew. I grinned at Max ad shrugged as I made my way over to join Jordan. I knew exactly what I was doing even if Max and everyone else didn't think so. I danced playfully around her at first then drew her closely into my arms. I thought she would try to resist this closeness, with Jordan's past she had never been particularly affectionate with anyone, even her dad. That's why I was so surprised to find that she had wrapped her arms around me just as tightly. I could feel a grin starting to spread across my face. I glanced over to Max and caught him watching us. He just shook his head and smiled back. I think he must have been equally surprised at Jordan's display of affection.  
  
MAX  
  
I like Woody, he's a good kid. I always tried to steer Jordan away from cops, it's a tough life to have to deal with sometimes, but now I thin I would be happy to see Jordan end up with Woody. I mean sure, he's about as green as they come but he's got a good head on his shoulders. Besides, he's been putting up with all of Jordan's crap for a while now and he hasn't run yet. Maybe he can actually get himself into her heart, well then again maybe he already has. He'll do her some good. I couldn't help from grinning at the kids, oops! Jordan caught me looking, now she'll probably push Woody away and put the wall back up. Wait a minute, did she just smile? Yes! I think that was a little smile she threw my way. Now her head is on Woody's shoulder. Well what do ya know? Maybe that wall wasn't really indestructible after all.  
  
JORDAN  
  
I can't believe I'm letting Woody get this close, this could be dangerous. God, it feels so good to be in his arms though, I can't deny that. He's just so damn adorable too, not really the type I would usually be attracted to, but there's just something about this guy that is completely irresistible. God knows I've tried resisting him though. I've had feelings for him for a while now but I don't think I really realized how much I care until the past few days. I was really worried about him with the Cynthia Montgomery case. Everything's okay now though, yes, everything's just fine.  
  
WOODY  
  
I really want to kiss her right now but her Dad is right here. Maybe I should hold off, if I try and she resists then I may no get another chance.  
  
MAX  
  
Uh-oh looks like the kid's thinking about making his move, I better help him out. I toss Jordan the keys and ask her to close up for me. We exchange a knowing glance then I nod to Woody to let him know I'm okay with what he wants to do.  
  
WOODY  
  
After Max left, Jordan seemed a little nervous. We both headed back behind the bar to finish cleaning up. I was plotting what to do. My mind flashed back to the conversation we had earlier, when I first entered the bar. She had admitted she was worried about me and would have missed me. Then she ran her hand across my cheek and I felt a chill, I'm sure every hair on my body stood straight up as her fingers grazed my skin. I must have been smiling because she asked me what I was thinking about. I felt the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach as I told her I was thinking about her. She smiled, that's good, smiling's good. I asked her if she was really worried about me.  
  
JORDAN  
  
Was I really worried about him? He asked. I think maybe he was starting to guess my little secret. How should I answer? I guess I should probably tell him he's a good friend and leave it at that, but I don't think I want to leave it at that. Without really knowing what I'm doing I find myself moving toward him. I slip my arm around his neck and bring his face down to meet mine.  
  
WOODY  
  
I can't believe this is really happening is all I could think as I felt Jordan's lips on mine. I relax and lean down into the kiss, wrapping my arms around her and holding her close to me, so close I think I'll never let go. Right now I know she's thinking the same thing as me FINALLY! 


End file.
